¡Cazados!
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Rose nunca le contó a Mason sobre los Strigoi en Spokane. En cambio, cuando fueron a su habitación siguieron... adelante. ¿Qué ocurrió después?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! Bueno, pues este fic se me ocurrió ayer hojeando Frostbite. Yo, aunque siempre quise que Rose acabara con Dimitri, era muy fan de Mason (lloré como una magdalena cuando murió) y bueno... siempre me pregunté qué habría pasado si Rose no se hubiera detenido aquel día en su habitación con Mason. Así que aquí está el resultado (parte de él, hay mas capis xD). ****Ah, sí, parto desde el hecho de que Rose no le contó a Mason que los Strigoi estaban en Spokane, y la parte subrayada está sacada del libro, aunque con ligeras modificaciones. ¡Que os guste! :)**

Su boca se encontró con la mía en un beso. Empujé a Mason hacia la cama, consiguiendo hacerlo sin romper el beso. Si yo era capaz de algo, era de hacer muchas cosas a la vez. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda mientras sus manos se deslizaban a mi nuca y deshacían la coleta que me había hecho escasos minutos antes. Pasando sus dedos por la melena suelta, bajó la boca a mi cuello y lo besó.

- Eres… increíble - me dijo.

Y podía asegurar que lo decía en serio. Su cara brillaba con afecto por mí.

Me arqueé, dejando que sus labios se presionaran con más fuerza contra mi piel mientras sus manos se metían por debajo de mi camiseta. Trazaron mi estómago, apenas rozando el borde de mi sujetador.

Me sorprendí de que las cosas estuvieran avanzando con tanta rapidez pero, honestamente, no me importaba. Era la manera en la que vivía mi vida. Todo era rápido e intenso. La noche que Dimitri y yo habíamos sido víctimas del hechizo de lujuria de Victor Dashkov, también había habido pasión desenfrenada. Dimitri estaba controlado, por supuesto, así que a veces habíamos ido despacio.. y eso había sido maravilloso a su manera. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, no éramos capaces de retener nuestros impulsos. Sentí todo aquello de nuevo. La forma en la que sus manos habían recorrido mi cuerpo. Los profundos, poderosos besos.

Y entonces es cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Estaba besando a Mason, pero en mi cabeza, estaba con Dimitri. Y no era como si estuviera simplemente recordando aquel momento tampoco. Estaba imaginando que estaba ahora con Dimitri, reviviendo aquella noche con todo detalle. Con los ojos cerrados, era muy fácil fingir.

Pero cuando los abrí y vi a Mason, supe que él estaba _conmigo._ Me adoraba y había querido esto por mucho tiempo.

Me sentí horrible, y traté de borrar todo pensamiento de Dimitri de mi cabeza. Mason, Mason, Mason. Lo repetí como un mantra en mi cabeza, hasta que no recordé nada más que él. No se cómo, pero el resto del universo desapareció, solo era consciente de que él estaba conmigo, de sus caricias. Nada de Dimitri. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que mi mente se olvidara de él. Era lo mejor para mí, y se lo debía a Mason.

No pienses en Dimitri, me repetí. Mason siguió avanzado. Mi camisa acabó en el suelo, y la suya también. Cada prenda que salía me acercaba más a perder mi virginidad. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, a probarme a mí misma que Dimitri era mi pasado y Mason, mi futuro.

Sus besos se hicieron más insistentes y profundos, y yo los correspondí con la misma fiereza. Más ropa siguió saliendo, y los dos acabamos en ropa interior. Iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, iba a pasar.

Mason pasó su mano por mi costado, suavemente, bajando hacia mis caderas. Pasó el pulgar por dentro de mi ropa interior, con la clara intención de bajarla.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó.

Estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada, pero asentí. Algo se debió de reflejar en mi cara sin embargo, porque frunció el ceño y me miró con cara de preocupación.

- Rose, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo - respondí -. Es que yo… nunca he hecho esto… Es decir… - me sonrojé por la vergüenza -. Que soy virgen.

Me miró con cara de sorpresa, y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Carraspeó suavemente, y por fin pudo articular palabra.

- N-no me lo esperaba - tartamudeó -. ¿Quieres que paremos? No tenemos por qué hacer esto si no quieres.

- No - sacudí la cabeza -. Quiero hacerlo.

Mason no pareció muy convencido, pero asintió.

No tengo palabras para describir cómo fue el momento en sí, pero sí para decir cómo fue Mason durante todo el rato: dulce, cuidadoso, tierno. Sé que si no hubiera sabido que era virgen, no habría tenido tanto cuidado, y aprecié el gesto.

- ¿Rose? - dijo después -. Te amo.

Me congelé. Yo… no estaba segura de si lo amaba, no podía responder. Fingí estar dormida, aunque estuviera mal. Si veía que le había escuchado y no respondía, le haría daño, y mucho.

- ¿Rose? - repitió, girándose para mirarme -. Ah, se ha dormido. Descansa - dijo dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta, sin llamar.

_Mierda, Lissa, _pensé.

Oí que esa persona murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

- Dejo la nota y me voy. Por favor, que no esté aquí.

Los pasos eran suaves, pero en un momento dado se detuvieron abruptamente.

- ¿Rose? ¿Qué-

Su voz se detuvo a mitad de la frase. No hacía falta que terminara de hablar. Yo ya había entendido la situación.

No fue Lissa la que entró por la puerta. Fue Dimitri. Y nos había visto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosie Stark, no va a hacer falta poner ningún Strigoi debajo de mi cama, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo ;) Espero que os guste, es más largo que el anterior y estoy bastante orgullosa de cómo me ha quedado. ¡Disfrutadlo, que el chollo de actualizar algo cada día se me acabó! Jajaja**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me incorporé como si me hubieran puesto un resorte. Las sábanas se deslizaron de mi cuerpo, cayendo a mi regazo suavemente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que seguía desnuda, y Dimitri estaba justo enfrente de mí. Roja como un tomate, agarré la camiseta de Mason, que estaba a mi alcance, y me la puse.

- Dimitri, yo… - comencé. No pude continuar.

Mil cosas que decirle pasaron por mi mente. Que le quería. Que no fue mi intención. Que ojalá hubiera sido con él. Que lo sentía. Mil cosas que habrían roto el corazón de Mason, pero en ese momento, al ver al hombre que amaba en la habitación, realmente no me importaba tanto como me había hecho creer.

No importó que no terminara la frase, ya que él me ignoró, y desvió su mirada a Mason.

- Ashford - dijo con frialdad -. Supongo que es usted consciente del castigo que implica ser encontrado en una habitación femenina, ya no digamos en esta… situación.

- Sí, Guardián Belikov - respondió.

- Pues entonces vístase y encuéntrese conmigo en la recepción en cinco minutos.

Mason asintió, con el ceño fruncido, y tragó saliva con fuerza. Él idolatraba a Dimitri, en ocasiones lo había llamado Dios. Yo creo que estaba completamente seguro de que Dimitri iba a darle un castigo peor que la muerte.

En cuanto a mí… Bueno, después de aquella vez que me encontró con Jesse, tenía miedo. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que me esforzaría mucho en ser guardiana y dejaría este tipo de situaciones. Aquello había sido con un Moroi pero bueno, no creo que le hubiera hecho gracia verme con Mason. Eso sin contar el numerito que le había montado con Tasha un rato antes. Si ya le había probado que era una infantil, ahora pensaría que estaba en camino de ser una puta; de sangre o no, pero una puta.

Sabía que le había decepcionado profundamente, pero no fui consciente de cuanto hasta que volvió su mirada impasible hacia mí. Le miré a los ojos, pero parecía que estuviera mirando sin realmente verme. Torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto y arrugó el papel que tenía en la mano.

- En cuanto a ti - me dijo con dureza - creo que vamos a tener que hablar de esto. _Por segunda vez _- enfatizó -. Parece que nunca aprenderás.

Tiró el papel que había arrugado a la pequeña papelera que había al lado del baño, y salió dando un portazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad fueron segundos. Comenzamos a vestirnos con lentitud.

- Rose… - dijo Mason cautelosamente.

- ¿Mmh? - respondí mientras me abrochaba los pantalones.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir el Guardián Belikov con 'hablar de esto por segunda vez'? ¿Es que acaso te ha pillado antes con… - hizo una pausa, como si le costara decirme lo que intentaba preguntar - …otro?

Ah, eso era. O sea que estaba celoso.

- Dimi- Er, el Guardián Belikov me encontró una vez en una de las habitaciones en desuso con Jesse - arrugué la nariz con asco. ¿Cómo podía haberme gustado nunca ese imbécil? -. Ni de lejos en una posición tan comprometida como esta pero… Me dio un buen sermón sobre mi deber como guardiana y las distracciones de las cosas verdaderamente importantes - suspiré -. Pero no fue nada como esto. En aquel momento estaba furioso y decepcionado, pero nada comparado con hoy. Creo… creo que jamás podré tener su confianza de nuevo.

Recordé como en aquel momento me comprometí a trabajar mucho más duro con Dimitri, para hacer de mí una buena guardiana, y había aceptado que los bailes, la diversión… eran el pasado.

- ¿Tanto te importa tener su confianza? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí - dije sin dudarlo. Después me di cuenta de que podía estar poniendo a Mason sobre la pista de mis sentimientos, así que rápidamente añadí -. Es decir, es mi mentor. Me ha protegido de la expulsión varias veces y me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, lo admiro y aprecio lo que ha hecho por mí. Perder su confianza me hace daño.

- Pero antes le has llamado Dimitri - insistió suspicaz -. ¿Qué tan cercanos sois?

- Es que… en los entrenamientos me deja llamarle por su nombre de pila. Se me ha escapado - expliqué.

- Ah, claro - dijo.

Conforme con mi respuesta, terminó de vestirse en silencio; dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué se escondía tras la indiferencia que Dimitri había mostrado? Decepción seguro. Pero… ¿y si hubiera habido… dolor por verme con otro? Esa posibilidad dejó un sentimiento agridulce dentro de mí.

- Me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde - anunció Mason. Sin embargo, fue en dirección contraria a la puerta y se inclinó para coger algo de la papelera; presumiblemente la nota de Dimitri, que es lo único que habría -. Pero primero vamos a ver qué quería decirte el Guardián Belikov.

- Seguro que sería algo de los entrenamientos o algo así - dije para disuadirle. Algo me decía que la nota no hablaba de eso -. Nada de importancia. La dejaría para que la viera cuando volviera, por si acaso.

Traté de cogerle el papel de la mano, pero él no me dejó. Estiró la bola en la que estaba para poder leerlo. Sus ojos pasaron con rapidez por él papel, y a cada palabra que leía su expresión se tornaba oscura e iracunda. Me temí lo peor.

- ¿Quieres explicarme que es esto, Rose? - dijo claramente enfadado.

Extendió la nota hacia mí, y la leí.

_Rose, lo siento por lo de antes. Sé que tus reacciones no han sido más que el fruto de lo que yo provoqué haciéndote daño. Tengo algo que decirte. Ven al porche de fuera después de la cena, por favor. _

_Te quiero, D._

Palidecí. _Te quiero, D. _Buena y mala noticia. La buena era que aún me quería. La mala, aparte de que acababa de acostarme con otro y él lo había visto es que bueno… Mason acababa de leerlo.

- ¿Entrenamientos, eh? Creo que me ahora me hago una idea de qué tan cercanos erais. Debe de haber sido un shock para él verte conmigo, ¿no? - sacudió la cabeza -. Me marcho.

- Mason…

- No, Rose. Ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Intuía que ese momento no sería pronto, pero pregunté igualmente.

- ¿Cuándo?

Ya estaba agarrando el pomo de la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta y me miró, sin tratar de ocultar el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Hoy mismo. _En el porche después de la cena_, ¿te parece? Porque no creo que él acuda allí hoy de todas maneras, y sigo queriendo una explicación de todo esto. Y ahora si me disculpas, voy a que el asaltacunas de tu amante me ponga un castigo.

Y cerró dando otro portazo. A este paso la puerta no iba a resistir todos los golpes. Y mi corazón tampoco.


End file.
